One-Shots Judy x Nick
by al.diermissen
Summary: Serie de one-shots que narran diferentes situaciones, acontecimientos y sucesos sobre esta pareja adorable.
**1\. Adios**

Ojala ese día hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, una muy fea y cruel pesadilla… La oficial Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía inicio su día como cualquier otro, emocionada con hacer un mundo mejor, y ahora junto a su mejor amigo y también oficial Nick Wilde. Se levantó de golpe de la cama al primer sonido de la alarma, se vistió con su amado uniforme y salió corriendo hacia la comandancia.

-Hola Primor- dijo el zorro al ver a su compañera entrando por las puertas principales, siempre con sus gafas oscuras y con dos tazas de café.

-ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me traten así zorro mañoso- le contesto mientras le sonría y agarraba una de las tazas que tenía su compañero. -¿está como me gusta?- le pregunta.

-si como te gusta es con zanahorias incluidas... no no lo está- le tira su sonrisa sarcástica – pero si está con una sobredosis de azúcar cariño-

La coneja solo se limitó a reír y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los otros, y donde el jefe Bogo les daba sus casos del día. Últimamente Nick ha sido muy atento con ella, y los sobrenombres afectivos han sido más ocurrentes que el de zanahorias, Judy ya sabía sus sentimientos prohibidos hacia su compañero pero no sabía que sentía él por ella, y esas formas de actuar la confundían montones.

-Buenos días inútiles- entró el jefe Bogo con sus comentarios motivacionales. –Iniciare con lo importante, oficial Hopps y su compañero, distrito nevado, existen indicios de una red de droga por la zona, vayan e investiguen-

Era muy raro que el Jefe Bogo iniciara con Hopps y Wilde, pero en vez de extrañarse los oficiales lo sintieron más como un reconocimiento por la labor realizada y se levantaron, agarraron el expediente y salieron hacia el distrito nevado.

-Oye Zanahorias- interrumpe el zorro quien se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo mientras su compañera revisaba el expediente -¿Por qué tan callada?-

-Esta red de narcotraficante se llama "Las ovejas negras", ¿no crees que es extraño que el jefe Bogo nos diera el caso? ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Bellwether?-

-Estas siendo paranoica cola de algodón ¿acaso estas teniendo miedo?-

-jajaja, que gracioso zorro- ríe mientras cierra el expediente –no tengo miedo, solo es…- hace una pausa, no puede decir que desde hace dos meses no lo ve con los mismos ojos que un simple compañero, que lo ama con pasión y no quiere que nada le pase a él.

-Te protegeré- dijo Nick con un tono seguro y serio, que sorprendió a la misma coneja.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación por que ya habían llegado al distrito nevado y a la zona que según el expediente era la base de Las Ovejas Negras, un lugar en medio de edificios, un callejón solitario y congelado, simplemente perfecto para la fabricación de estupefacientes y su distribución.

-¿Ves algo o a alguien en la zona?- le pregunto la coneja al zorro, mientras se bajaban del vehículo y agarraban sus armas.

-Negativo, está muy tranquilo aquí y eso no me gusta- le contesto el zorro mientras empezaban a avanzar.

De repente escucharon un golpe y una oveja corriendo a lo lejos, con una bufanda negra en su cuello, un distintivo claro de la red que venían a buscar.

-Mierda- expreso la coneja mientras comenzaba a correr –Nick llama refuerzos, ellos aún están aquí- le gritaba a su compañero mientras comenzaba la persecución del sospechoso.

-¡Judy Espera!- pero su compañera no le escucho, rápidamente agarro su radio y llamo refuerzos, mientras corría detrás de su compañera impulsiva.

Judy sin duda era la policía del ZPD más testaruda, perseverante y audaz que hay, no se rendiría en la persecución del miembro de la red aunque sus patas se resbalaban por la nieve que cubría el suelo. La oveja tampoco deba señal de rendirse en su intento de perder a la oficial hasta llegaron a un callejón sin salida, donde la oveja solo se limitó a ver a la oficial acorralándolo.

-Estás detenido en nombre de los ciudadanos de Zootopia- le dijo la oficial mientras sacaba sus esposas –Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa puede ser utilizado en su contra-

Ya tenía a un sospechoso de la red bajo custodia, y esperaba que los otros miembros no se hubieran alertado de su presencia para también poderlos atrapar, pero un sonido de un arma cargando la hizo volver rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y observar a otra oveja que la apuntaba con un arma.

-Bellwether te manda saludos- le dijo la oveja para seguir con una serie de disparos.

La coneja, cerró sus ojos, cometió un grave error en su deber, no cuidar su espalda, pero realmente lo que le dolía era no haber podido cuidar a Nick, no sabía en donde estaba, y solo deseaba que por lo menos él se salvara. Un balazo le rozo su brazo y el cese del sonido la hicieron abrir nuevamente sus ojos, pero lo que vio dolió más que cualquier dolor o la misma muerte, frente de ella se encontraba un Nick con perforaciones de balas en su espaldas y viéndola a ella.

-…Nick- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la coneja, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos sirenas y haciendo que ambas ovejas, salieran corriendo para evitar ser atrapadas, pero nada les valió, el jefe Bogo los atrapo a las dos fácilmente.

-Za… zanahorias- dijo Nick mientras caía de rodillas y judy los sostenía mientras ya en sus ojos se asomaban las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Nick?, era yo la que debería…- comenzó a decir la coneja.

-Tú lo sabes, me amas- dijo el zorro adolorido –y yo te amo Hopps- y cayó rendido ante el dolor, cerró sus ojos lo que le dio más miedo a la oficial.

-¡No no cierres tus ojos Nick!- gritaba la coneja -¡AYUDA! OFICIAL HERIDO- gritaba la coneja.

Llegaron a la zona un equipo de emergencia, pero ya no había nada que hacer, el oficial Nick Wilde cayo en su servicio. Levantaron su cuerpo en una camilla y lo cubrieron con una sábana blanca. Judy se encontraba destrozada por dentro, fue por su impulsividad y su falta de cuidado que ocasiono todo.

-¿Ya te vieron tu herida?- le pregunto el Jefe Bogo al llegar donde la oficial se encontraba sentada, la coneja no respondió, ya la misma sangre había secado y su hemorragia de la pequeña herida del hombro detenida. –La red de la oveja negra fue fundada por Bellwether al parecer, por eso la oveja te disparo- procedió mientras se sentaba junto a la oficial –Sé que es un golpe duro todo lo ocurrido hoy, pero el oficial Wilde será siempre recordado por su dedicación y valentía, no lamentes la decisión que él tomó, dudo que le gustará eso-

La coneja, no aguanto y cayó en lágrimas y en un grito desgarrador, su amado compañero había muerto, y lo último que le dijo fue sus sentimientos hacia ella y que él era consciente de los de ella. El jefe Bogo la abrazo a la tierna conejay dejo que liberará su sufrimiento con él.

Al finalizar el día, la oficial con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron llego hacia su apartamento, subió las escaleras, y al frente de la habitación encontró al antiguo compañero de Nick frente a su puerta, Finnick usaba las gafas oscuras, y no le dijo nada a la coneja, solo se limitó a entregarle una carta e irse de nuevo. Judy tampoco dijo nada, no sabía que decir.

Entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se fue directo a la cama, aun no era capaz de detener sus lágrimas y el dolor que sentía era horrible, sintió la carta que anteriormente le había entregado Finnick y se dispuso a leerla:

"Me despido:

Si lees esto mi querida Zanahorias, es porque ya no estoy a tu lado, la muerte vino a buscarme y desapareceré de tu vida. Pero no quiero que te tomes esta carta como el adiós definitivo, porque esta es una carta de amor. Allá donde me lleve la muerte, **te esperaré**. Te esperaré mucho tiempo, pero cuando llegues te estaré esperando con un abrazo.

Iré dejando muescas en el camino para que puedas seguirme, pero déjame un tiempo, **no tengas prisa** y yo me ocuparé de tenerlo todo preparado cuando tú llegues. Hasta que nos volvamos a reunir quiero que hagas una cosa: que vivas plenamente. Que te rías, que bailes, que te ilusiones, que te enamores. Y, si es preciso, que me olvides un poquito.

No tengas miedo de mi marcha, tampoco te culpes por ella, no sientas que fuiste una carga, yo seguiré ocupándome de ti, seguiré dándote toda mi fuerza, todo mi apoyo, todo mi amor. Y no me gustaría marcharme sin que supieras cuánto me alegro de que la vida nos juntara, por lo fácil que hiciste las cosas, porque me enseñaste que **la felicidad** era bastante más sencilla de lo que yo había pensado.

Este es el motivo de esta carta. Porque decirte que te quiero sería repetirme demasiado, tantas veces te lo he dicho cada día. Pero nunca te había dicho que te amo, que aprecio lo que hiciste, por ser partícipe y artífice de mis días de felicidad. Por eso, por muy lejos que me marche, siempre te esperaré. Porque este no es el adiós definitivo, sino el último adiós. La próxima vez que nos encontremos será **para siempre**.

Atte: Tu zorro adorable"

 **...**

 **Wiii voy a estar haciendo una serie de Oneshots :D**

 **Este primero** **nació** **de una imagen que vi de ellos dos y la verdad no pude evitar escribir la historia que me imaginaba . y sé que fue trágico pero ya los siguientes espero que sean más de amor n.n**

 **Simplemente amo esta pareja, que importa que sean de dos especies! jajaja ya la próxima semana termino el otro fic que estaba haciendo de ellos n.n**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**


End file.
